


Raindrops

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain and early mornings make for a peaceful moment between two drivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something super fluffy. So I came up with this.

The rain falls with a steady gentle sound and washes everything with a sense of calm. The raindrops slide down the windowpane silently. The weather should make everything feel cold, but it doesn't. It feels warm.

The room is wrapped in a soft darkness, the curtains tightly closed. The sound of the rain is the only noise to be heard. The two sleeping figures barely notice it, they are so warm and comfortable.

Kimi has Sebastian curled into him, Sebastian's head is on his chest and he is listening to the steady thrum of Kimi's heart. It has been far too long since Kimi has been this comfortable. 

Kimi isn't a cuddler, never has been. He had never felt this much need for physical comfort before, being one usually to have sex then leave. Sex is the good part, the cuddling usually never appealed to him. But with Sebastian he finds that the feeling of him in his arms afterwards is much more important. Kimi would never say he was sentimental but what else could he say? It's  _Sebastian_ and Sebastian Vettel has always been special to him. 

As if sensing his thoughts, he feels Sebastian stir and look up at him, a soft look in his eyes. 

"Hey, Sebby" Kimi says softly and Sebastian gives him a sleepy smile in return. 

"Hi" he says quietly as he gently kisses Kimi. 

Kimi sighs into the kiss and deepens it, causing Sebastian to move on top of Kimi. Sebastian starts kissing him lazily, pressing kisses to his mouth, to his jaw and even the tip of his nose as Kimi runs hands over Sebastian's back, as if to memorise him with his hands alone.

Sebastian stops his kisses to look down at Kimi "I love you"

Kimi smiles, feeling warmth in his heart as he whispers softly "love you too" and gently tugs Sebastian to lay by his side again, causing Sebastian to chuckle and lay back down to snuggle in Kimi's arms, letting the warmth of Kimi and the sound of the rain tug him back to sleep. Just before he drifts off, he feels Kimi gently kiss the top of his head. 

As Sebastian falls into sleep, so does Kimi.

The sound of the rain continues on. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this a just really drabble-like. More so the result of being written on paper first. Please let me know what you think! :D


End file.
